


An Odd Change of Pace

by MidiSan



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Captain Ice Cookie (mentioned), How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidiSan/pseuds/MidiSan
Summary: When Pilot get’s into a coma, Pirate decides to figure out what’s going on by taking a trip to the spirit realm. Things take a unexpected turn when he actually finds him though...
Kudos: 3





	An Odd Change of Pace

It felt like days as Pirate wandered the spirit realm. A few days earlier, Pilot went into an inexplicable coma. It was theorized that it was because of his low sugar pressure. Yet despite being given the treatment he still didn’t wake up. Even weirder, Pilot seemed to be in good shape; there was nothing internally or externally wrong with him. Pirate decided that something must be wrong, and went to try and find him in this odd world. After much searching, he finally found him.

“There you are, Pilot!” Pirate said, relieved to find the man. He was sitting nicely by a small round table, a teacup and plate neatly in front of him. At the center of the table, there seemed to be a chessboard. The person he was playing with was an oddly short cookie wearing a cloak obscuring all but the lower half of their face.

Pirate took Pilot’s hand and began to walk away with him, “C’mon let’s get ya outta here and back to the world of the livin’! Let me tell ya it’s been a disaster! Everyone’s worried, Salt’s a mess, Ice is after my throat cause she thinks I did this to ya, I mean—” It was then Pirate felt himself being held back. Looking back he saw that Pilot was standing still, a look of concern on his face. Yet despite this, he was still holding Pirate’s hand. Firm, but gently.

“...Pirate, we need to talk.”

Pirate laughed awkwardly, trying to tug him forward, “We can talk later, right now we need to—”

“Pirate I’m worried about you.”

“Why would you be worried about me? To be honest, it should be the other way around.”

“Do you recognize that cookie over there?” Pirate looked at the cookie Pilot was playing chess with. They didn’t really ring any bells. 

“What about ‘im?”

“Well, they told me some… things about your past.”

After Pilot said that, Pirate took one more good look at the cloaked figure. He then recognized the curved horns peeking out and their trademark smile.

“You told him?” He said in disbelief.

The cookie got up and walked towards the two. All of their movements were languid, and it almost looked like they were floating.

“It was only a matter of time till someone knew,” they said.

“But _Pilot_ of all people?”

“He shows a lot of care about you, please don’t push him away.”

“Pirate,” Pilot grasped his hand a bit tighter, “What’s wrong? Why can’t you tell me any of this?”

Pirate said nothing, simply looking away from Pilot’s gaze in shame.

The Pilot thought for a moment, then said, “Okay, how about this,” he loosened his grip on Pirate’s hand, “I promise not to pry or make you talk about this if you don’t want to.” Pirate’s eye lit up a bit. Yet they dimmed a bit when Pilot said, “But I need you to promise me something in return.” 

Pirate just stared at the man with a look of ‘are you kidding me?’ on him. He simply sighed. “If I do this promise, will you come back?” He didn’t really care if it was something stupid like to open up or stop stealing. He just wanted everyone to stop worrying about the poor man.

“Of course.” Pilot said with a smile.

“Okay. Then what is it?” 

* * *

That day Pilot woke from bed as normal. The only difference was the many concerned faces that surrounded him. “Oh, hello friends. What happened while I was out?” Everyone was in shock from Pilot's sudden awakening. Except for Salt, who simply hugged him tightly.

While everyone was welcoming Pilot back in the hospital room, outside the door a familiar pirate was watching the heartwarming scene. He couldn’t help but smile a bit before walking off.

A few days passed and Pilot was discharged from the hospital. Things finally seemed normal again for Pilot.

But normal is pretty monotonous. He did like exploring the world and doing new things. So it was time to try something new.

* * *

Pirate was packing some stuff in a suitcase. It was full of some necessities he thought he’d need. Sorbet Shark was packing too. Sure they had no idea what they were supposed to pack, but they were trying their best.

Pirate sighed, “Sorbie, all you really need is a few extra clothes and yer telescope…” He looked to Giggle Bomb, “Can ye help em’ out?” They nodded and floated to Sorbet, trying to help them pack less.

Pirate looked out of a nearby window. He could see land ahead. He knew that place well. It was a nice little beach spot where cookies could play in the sand and bask in the sun. It was truly a perfect vacation spot. It even had a small town next to it along with a port, their destination. He told his crew that he wanted Sorbet to experience more land stuff by taking a vacation with the little guy. 

If only he could tell the real reason.

* * *

“You want me to do _what?_ ” He blurted out. Pirate expected anything from this guy. Be nicer? Fine. Quit stealing? Maybe. But what Pilot said actually shocked him a bit.

“I want you to come live with me,” Pilot repeated, “I have a lovely little house by the beach, I even have some guest rooms that you can sleep in.”

“I um-” Pirate searched for his words, “well I appreciate that offer, but I don’t really think I can do that. You see I have this kid I kinda have to take care of and..”

“Oh…” he seemed to be saddened by that. 

“Y-yeah. Can’t really leave the kid alone can I-”

“Oh! You mean the one with the shark hair? That’s even better!” Pilot interrupted, the chipperness back in his voice, “You can bring them along! You always said that they wanted to see more of the land? This is the perfect way! Plus, it gives you a good excuse to tell your crew if you don’t wanna tell that it’s because of me.”

Pirate stared at the happy man. He couldn’t believe what this man was agreeing himself into. He was allowing two dangerous pirates to live in his house, possibly rent free, allowing them to do who knows what. It felt unnatural to be treated with this level of kindness. It felt too good to be true. It felt wrong. It felt like he was taking advantage of him.

It felt like he didn’t deserve… _any_ of this.

“Wh… Why… are you doing this?” He said hesitantly.

“I care about you Pirate. That’s all I really need. But I do think that you could use a rest. I think hunting for treasure while being hunted by the navy can put a toll on the mind.”

Pirate couldn’t help but blush from the affection and slight embarrassment. He shook it off, “Okay, so we have a deal. Can we _please_ go now?”

“Daw, what’s the rush?”

“Well… Salt is depressed, your pet is crying, Ice is after my head cause she thinks I did this to ye and-”

“Wait what?”

* * *

A knock was heard on the ship’s door, “I’ll get it.” Pirate said, grabbing his bag. He had a guess as to who this was. Walking down the hall he looked out of the window on that floor. Outside was the happy go lucky Pilot Cookie. Pilot noticed the pirate looking at him and gave a warm smile. “Sorbie! C’mon, we’re goin’!” He opened the door and greeted Pilot.

“Good afternoon Pirate. Are you ready to go?”

“Aye, of course. Sorbet is too...if they’d hurry up over here.” As soon as Pirate said that, the little cookie was waddling over as fast as their small legs could, his pet barely tagging along. The bubble noises that came out of their mouth sounded very chipper.

“Ooo00oo! Oo0-” Sorbet was about to say before they tripped. Luck that Pirate almost instinctively ran over and caught the little shark before they fell.

He walked with Sorbet to Pilot, “Okay, so we got everyone. Shall we go?”

“00ooOOoo!” Sorbet said happily.

Pilot chuckled softly, “Alright then, let’s go. Oh by the way, I forgot to tell you this back in the spirit realm, but I forgot to tell you that I have a roommate.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t worry though friend, he’s a nice guy really. You’ll love him.”

Pirate was a bit concerned, but decided to shrug it off. How bad could this be?

* * *

Salt was doing some simple chores in the house. He was also getting prepared to go on a fishing trip to catch the kingfish. As he was doing some dishes he thought of how nice it was having some peace and quiet once in a while. Ever since Pilot got sent into that coma he started to grow more protective of his old friend. His worst nightmare would be someone taking advantage of the man’s kind nature.

There then was a knock on the door. He knew who that was. Opening the door he could hear Pilot, “Hey Salt.”

“Welcome back Pilot.”

“So I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?”

Pilot walks into the room with someone else following behind, “This is Pirate cookie and his chi- I mean friend Sorbet Shark, he’s going to be living with us.”

Salt rushed out of the kitchen and into the living room to see the petitular pirate captain and his small companion.

Both Pirate and Salt proceeded to say ‘ _What?_ ’ In unison. Sorbet meanwhile happily waved at the fisherman.

Maybe it’s best to cancel that fishing trip. He had bigger fish to fry than the Kingfish now...

**Author's Note:**

> And then they were roommates-


End file.
